A Beastly Narnian
by Eustacegirl
Summary: Eustace Scrubb is sent by Aslan to guide Kyle Kingsbury in the right direction
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Beastly Set after VDT before SC. I know Eustace had really short hair in the movies, but I think it should be a little longer than Kyle's was at the beginning of Beastly.

I look around where I'm at. The cars, the houses. Before my trip to Narnia with my cousins, I would've been screaming my head off. But, this wasn't Narnia, was it? I call out to Aslan. A voice says, "Child, you have come to help a boy in a situation similar to yours. This is 2011 in New York."

2011? If Aslan hadn't told me, I would've thought myself balmy. I ring the doorbell? Suddenly, a man in his 30s answers. "Um hi."

The man says, "I can't actually see, but the boy here doesn't want to be seen. "

I step in, brushing myself past him. "That's too bad. I was sent on a task."

"By whom?"

"By..oh forget it it. You won't understand."

Suddenly, a strange looking kid with a bald head and weird stuff all over his body, along with scars steps into view. Okay. Awkward. "Look, I'm actually from 1950…um I was sent by Aslan…"

A look of familiarity, if you call it that appears on the 30-something year old man's face. "Why, you must be one of those children who went to Narnia. My favorite story come to life. I'm Will. Come on in."

"Thanks, Will." I move towards the boy, noticing he's about my age. In his eyes, I see desperation and sadness. I look deeper. The look of someone enchanted. I motion to talk with him in private. Not really just about my experience, but because Lucy had told me to try my hardest to make friends.

The boy chuckled, "Don't worry. I responded to Will much worse when I met him."

"You're Kyle Kingsbury, right?"

He shrugged. "Hunter now."

I put my hands into my pocket. Running my hands through my hair didn't seem right when the teen next to me was bald and probably as a result of a curse. I learned from when I pulled Reepicheep's tail.

Casually, I said, "I was put under a curse once. Turned into a dragon."

Kyle, excuse me, Hunter asked, "Don't those only exist in fairytales?"

I lean closer, showing him I wasn't in the least bit afraid of his appearance. "And in Narnia. I was a bit of a bully, selfish and arrogant…"

It is Hunter's turn to lean forward. Seemed like we were part of some secret "I've been altered in appearance club." A hint of sadness went on his face. "Me too."

A feminine voice asks, "Would you two like something to eat."

I lift up my head. A Puerto Rican woman. Awesome! Can't wait to tell my cousins! "Yeah. My parents make me eat food that states like rot. I try to eat as little of their food as I can."

Trying to mind my manners, I turn to Hunter. "What about you?"

He shrugs. "Not like I have anything else to do here. Especially after finding out how much my friends hate me."

That sucks. I realized how much my cousins and the crew of Dawn Treader loved me when I was cursed.

I hand him a peppermint. "This clears your mind."

"They had drugs in the fifties?"

"Um…I've heard of those. My cousins haven't, but my school is what they call progressive and that means we learn about everything. I'm surprised they haven't even taught about the future. When I get back, I'm telling them they have to do a session on the future. On these cars, these houses…"

When Hunter raised his...um word "suck"…I knew I was rambling. "Sorry. My cousins are always on me for not letting anyone have a word in edgewise. I forget my manners at times."

I was relieved when he shrugged. Good. I wasn't being annoying. That's be a first. Open time, I annoyed a teacher so bad…okay, never mind. Back to the moment. I scarf down my food, just because my parents aren't here to tell me it isn't proper. Okay, it's not the best of manners but I'm hungry. I'm a growing chap and just got caught up in a time warp. Excuse me if I wanna eat as fast as I talk.

Finally, I ask, "Can you tell me about American sports? Any swordfighting?"

Hunter's eyes opened wide. "Swordfighting? For real?"

"For real. Um, more like fencing in England. In Narnia, it was much more awesome!"

"Is it okay if we do it inside? Kinda don't want to be seen."

"You can't live your life unseen."

The woman spoke up, "He's right. In order to break the curse, you need to get a girl to fall in love with you in a year."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle POV

Eustace liked to talk. That' s for sure. It kind of helped, having someone who had to undergo the same transformation for almost the same reasons. I was more of a player though, while he has been more of a smart aleck and carried favors for bullies. I was a bully, but I guess he was too.

The doorbell rings. That means Lindy is coming. I pull Eustace close to me, to make sure he doesn't give away our hiding spot. He had the biggest curiosity of anyone I've ever met. Shoot. Lindy's angry. I hear Eustace whisper, "You will win her heart. I promise."

How does he get to be so optimistic? He was so brave. He told me about how he used to be a coward and how Aslan immersed him in water and peeled his scales off. Maybe I already am chaning. Before, I woulda seen this kid as a dork. Then again, he doeshave a cool edge to him. He looks like Trey, but with longer hair. Of course, he's much nicer than Trey.

Later that day, I hide behind a curtain. Stupid. I know. Eustace and Will are trying to get Lindy to meet me. I tried wooing her with gifts, but Magda told me true love didn't come from material things. Eustace agreed with her, while mesmerized with my iPod.

After Will makes some stupid jokes, Eustace assures her, "He's really nice fellow, if you ask me."

I hear her sigh. "Okay. But if he harms me, I will kill you."

Eustace says, "Nah. You won't be able to kill me."

How do I get this humility mixed with this confidence? I was arrogant, but now…I hate myself. I hate that I went after anything bangable and that I only liked people for their looks and that I was a jerk. How do I get her to forgive me or forgive myself?

The next day, I helplessly watch a Korean soap opera. A feminine voice asks, "How long have you been living here?"

I turn to see Lindy. I never noticed how beautiful her long brown waves were before. I bring my hood down my ugly face. "Uh…a few months ago. My dad decided he had enough of having an ugly looking son."

"And your mom?"

"Left when I was little."

"So, we ever gonna meet?"

"No." Oh, that was stupid. I should've said yes. I stand. "Wait."

She turns, to face me. Bracing myself, I take down my hood. "Pretty gruesome, huh?"

Compassion in her voice. "I've seen worse."

Good. Now, if I can get her to love me. It wasn't about breaking the curse anymore. I really wanted a relationship with her. She could see past material things and someone's appearance. "So, will is tutoring me tomorrow. Care to join?"

She smiled. "See you there."


	3. Chapter 3

Eustace POV

The next day, I follow Will and Magda to the greenhouse Kyle and I built for Lindy. I rush inside, as soon as Kyle says something about making an ugly thing beautiful. I smirk, when Will says , "Just read."

Sometimes his humor is just rot, but that was funny. I shoulda helped Kyle a little bit more with pickup lines. Something more natural. Then again, I never dated a girl. I listen to them read poetry and try not to think of wooing a girl back in England with mathematical equations. I know, stupid.

Months go by, and I start getting nervous. What if the spell isn't broken in time? I ask Aslan to help them fall in love with each other.

The two of them were getting closer and closer, until Hunter says something so stupid I wanna smack him in the face. "I'm thinking of letting her go."

I grit my teeth. "Are you insane?"

Hunter rolls his eyes. Probably ignoring me. Typical. I usually come up with ideas and people ignore them. "She's already talking about escaping."

"Give her more time. Take her somewhere. Gosh, you're being stupid right now, you know that?"

"I hope she falls in love with me."

"Go."

I push him out the room, to talk to Lindy. I sure have gotten stronger over the years. Then again, wrestling with Edmund has its advantages.

The next day, I hear a door slam. Hunter, but no Lindy. "What bloody happened?"

Hunter mumbled, "I took her to visit her da din the hospital and before she left, she said I was a god friend."

He kicks the wall, then his cellphone rings. He looks at it. "It's her."

"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

"No. I'm not good enough! Don't you get that, Eustace?"

"Fine. Wallow in your self pity and waste away in misery. If you do, you won't break the spell."

With that, I walk to my room and try out an Xbox. Boy, these things were weird and so was Hunter. I woulda kept trying. I beg Aslan to let Hunter and Lindy get back together.

The next morning, I am silently eating breakfast with Kyle, Magda and Will. "Sorry about what I said yesterday."

Hunter answered, "Me too."

Will asked, "Have you heard from her?"

"Actually, I've been ignoring her calls. She wanted to leave."

Magda asked, "Why did you let her go?"

"Because…I love her."

I blurt, "Then go get her! Hurry and I won't speak to you until you come back with her!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle POV

I run as fast as I can to Tuttle. Finally, I've caught up with her. "Lindy, wait!"

She turns, glaring at me. Oh no. She hates me. Maybe this was all a mistake. "Lindy, I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls."

Lindy answers, "I just don't get it. You wrote me these letters saying you loved me, and then didn't call back. Why?"

"Because…I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid you didn't love me."

There. I said it. She takes off my hood. I didn't even care anymore. She loved me and saw me beautiful when others would find me hideous. We kiss. I look at my arm, to see the spring flowers bloom. Too late to break the spell, but I have my girl.

Eustace POV

A few hours later, I see some Kyle I've never seen before with Lindy. He had short blinde hair and a great complexion. "What's going on?"

The chap answers, "It's me. The curse was broken."

I knuckle five him. "Praise Aslan!"

"Think I'll ever meet this Aslan you speak of?"

"Yeah, but here he has another Name."

I look around, after a brief silence. I hear Aslan's voice and I tell them, "I think my time here is up. "

Lindy asked, "Do you have to leave just yet?"

"Afraid so. I hate saying goodbye."

I try not to let any tears fall, as I give her and Magda each a hug. Then, a one arm hug for Kyle and Will. They were great friends and they told me just the same.

Kyle ruffled my hair. It was less awkward now that we both had hair. There was no risk of jealousy. "Maybe I'll see you again?"

"If it's Aslan's will. Now, stop you're making me cry," I half-tease.

"I'll remember you, bud."

"Me too."

The next thing I know, I was back on the blasted train tot eh Experiment house. The thought of a new year of school, where I was known as a bully did put butterflies in my stomach. Then, I remember if Aslan helped Kyle break the curse…he could help me prove myself to the other kids at school.


End file.
